Crossroads
by Estelaa
Summary: AU. Para unos no era la mejor decisión... pero separarse no es una opción. Mucho menos cuando un pequeño Li está en camino.
1. Serenidad

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP posee todos los derechos sobre Sakura Card Captors.

La historia, esta vez, es mía.

**Resumen: **Para unos no era la mejor decisión... pero separarse no es una opción. Mucho menos cuando un pequeño Li está en camino. Este drabble participa en el reto "Tres sentimientos y/o Emociones" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana.

* * *

**Serenidad**

Podían rechazar su decisión.

O creer que su actitud era reprochable.

Pero nadie tenía las cosas tan claras, tan serenas, como ella.

―¡Son demasiado jóvenes!

―¡Acaban de empezar la universidad!

Las voces presentes hacían eco en su cabeza, y si no fuera porque ya había vaciado su estómago más temprano probablemente hubiera vomitado.

―Sakura, hija...

Fujitaka Kinomoto habló, y Touya y Sonomi callaron al instante. Las palabras de él eran las únicas que realmente contaban en ese instante.

―Tienen mi permiso.

―¡¿Cómo?!

―¡No podemos dejarle hacer eso!

Tomoyo y Yukito permanecían como testigos silenciosos. No les gustaba la idea, pero querían la felicidad de la pareja.

―Gracias, papá.

Emocionada, Sakura dio un gran abrazo y un beso a su padre. Volteó a mirar con los ojos llenos de emociones y palabras mudas a su familia antes de tomar la mano de Shaoran y salir de su casa a prepararlo todo.

Y dejar atrás Japón para empezar su nueva familia con Shaoran.

―¿Cómo pudiste, Fujitaka? ―reclamó Sonomi. A su lado, Touya intentaba recuperar la compostura―. Tu hija se irá a Hong Kong a vivir con los Li y tener a tu nieto, ¿y tú estás tan sereno?

―No lo entiendes, Sonomi. No se trata de que se vaya _con los Li_. Se va tras su felicidad.

―¡Tengo mucho dinero! Podría contratar una tropa de niñeras, pagarle la universidad, comprar todo lo necesario para el bebé, ¡todo, con tal que se quede! ¡Y tú ahora la dejas ir como si nada!

―Sonomi, cálmate, por favor. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

―¡No me pidas que me calme! Esto es inaudito.

―Mi padre tiene razón ―se oyó como un murmullo.

―¡Touya! ¿Tú también? ¡Es tu hermana!

―Tía, por favor, haga caso a mi padre. Ya veo por qué aceptó sin problemas. Nadie puede tener más entereza al momento de decidir que mi padre y Sakura... Y por eso, es que ahora entiendo.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Madre... ―se adelantó Tomoyo, hablando por primera vez― Por favor, comprende. Todos amamos a Sakura, y queremos tenerla con nosotros... pero no podemos anteponer nuestros deseos a los suyos. Touya tiene razón, nadie como Sakura, y agrego también a Shaoran, para tomar una decisión. Ellos no necesitan dinero, ¡necesitan estar juntos! ¡se necesitan uno al otro!

Touya quiso gruñir incómodo, pero se contuvo y tomó la palabra. ―No podemos obligar a Sakura. Sus razones pueden ser insuficientes para nosotros, pero para ella no. Ahora puedo decir que... ―hizo una pausa difícil― Que aceptaré su decisión.

―¡Estoy en una pesadilla!

Para Fujitaka, dejar ir a su hija era un dolor en el alma. Pero sabía que era lo correcto.

―Serénate, Sonomi... puede que entonces lo comprendas.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola chicas y chicos! Es la primera vez que subo algo propio a fanfiction. ¿La ocasión? Me invitaron a este reto... y dije, ¿por qué no? Se trata de tres drabbles, y cada un basado en una emoción. Me tocaron Serenidad, Molestia y Culpabilidad, y quién mejor que Fujitaka para representar al primero, ¡parece que muy pocas cosas lo perturban! :) ¡Espero que les guste! Por favor, ahora sí les ruego que expresen su opinión, ¡necesito saber qué tal lo hice!

¡Gracias por leer, y nos vemos pronto!

Conteo de palabras: 452.


	2. Molestia

**Molestia **

―¡Son demasiado jóvenes!

Siempre supe que ese mocoso era un idiota, una maldita molestia... y no había mejor prueba de ello que el que haya embarazado a mi hermana teniendo solo 17 años.

―¡Acaban de empezar la universidad!

Miré a mi tía Sonomi. Al parecer, ella era la única con sentido común en ese instante. Mi padre, a pesar de lo grave del asunto, se mantenía sereno, y no pude evitar disgustarme.

―Sakura, hija...

¡Por fin! Mi padre pondría fin a esta locura.

―Tienen mi permiso.

De pronto, el disgusto que sentí al ver a mi padre tan tranquilo se convirtió en verdadero enojo.

―¡¿Cómo?! ―bramé.

―¡No podemos dejarle hacer eso! ―exclamó tía Sonomi.

―Gracias, papá ―masculló Sakura.

Antes de irse con el mocoso de la mano, mi hermana me dirigió una de esas miradas que te congelan en el sitio. Que te dicen mil cosas sin emitir un sonido. Que hacen que, de pronto, todo tenga sentido. Que hacen que te preguntes _¿qué estoy haciendo?_

―¿Cómo pudiste, Fujitaka? Tu hija se irá a Hong Kong a vivir con los Li y tener a tu nieto, ¿y tú estás tan sereno?

―No lo entiendes, Sonomi. No se trata de que se vaya _con los Li_. Se va tras su felicidad.

―¡Tengo mucho dinero! Podría contratar una tropa de niñeras, pagarle la universidad, comprar todo lo necesario para el bebé, ¡todo, con tal que se quede! ¡Y tú ahora la dejas ir como si nada!

―Sonomi, cálmate, por favor. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

―¡No me pidas que me calme! Esto es inaudito.

―Mi padre tiene razón ―dije finalmente.

―¡Touya! ¿Tú también? ¡Es tu hermana!

¡Demonios! ¿Acaso cree que no me preocupo por ella? Sentí surgir una nueva molestia, y no me faltaron las ganas de gritarle... pero los ojos de Sakura continuaban grabados en mi retina. _No, detente._

―Tía, por favor, haga caso a mi padre. Ya veo por qué aceptó sin problemas. Nadie puede tener más entereza al momento de decidir que mi padre y Sakura... Y por eso, es que ahora entiendo.

Y decía la verdad. Ahora entiendo.

_Es que está enamorada. Y ahora, será feliz._

Jamás dejaría de sentir molestia. Molestia porque el mocoso se acercó a mi hermana. Molestia porque la dejó embarazada siendo aún jóvenes. Molestia porque se la lleva. Todo lo que tenga que ver con ese maldito Li me causa molestia.

¡Me molesta hasta la mirada de cordero a medio morir que mi hermana siempre tiene cuando lo ve!

¡Quería matar a ese chino!

Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Mi hermana moriría con él.

¡Demonios! ¡Eso no quita mi molestia!

Maldita sea... tendré que aprender a vivir con ella.

* * *

N/A: terminada parte 2/3 del reto! Este fue un TouyaPOV, ¿qué tal? Siempre me lo imaginé renegón y molesto por todo, sobre todo por "el mocoso", así que me pareció el personaje ideal para el drabble de esta emoción :)

Mil gracias y un besote :*

Palabras: 449.


	3. Culpabilidad

**Culpabilidad **

―¡Son demasiado jóvenes!

―¡Acaban de empezar la universidad!

Sakura temblaba ligeramente, podía leer fácilmente sus pequeños gestos... estaba sufriendo. Y todo era mi culpa.

―Sakura, hija... Tienen mi permiso.

―¡¿Cómo?!

―¡No podemos dejarle hacer eso!

―Gracias, papá ―masculló mi Sakura.

Antes de salir, tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia la puerta. Afuera, Wei nos esperaba en el auto.

Podíamos escuchar que seguían discutiendo dentro de la casa... Y me sentí peor al ver que Sakura intentaba mantener la compostura por algo que fue _mi_ culpa.

―Joven Shaoran, señorita Sakura... han sido muy valientes.

―Gracias, Wei ―sonrió cálidamente mi novia antes de subir. Me acomodé a su lado y la sostuve en mi regazo, acariciando su vientre redondeado.

Pasamos un momento en silencio a medida que casas y calles pasaban a nuestro alrededor, hasta que, finalmente, no pude seguir con el nudo en la garganta.

―Perdóname, Sakura...

Ella me miró a los ojos. Sabía lo que le iba a decir.

―Todo esto es mi culpa.

―No digas eso, Shaoran. Ambos tomamos esta decisión, y especialmente fui yo quien insistió en ello.

―Por mi culpa vas a tener que dejar a tu familia, tus amigos, la universidad... ―no pude seguir. La culpabilidad era demasiado grande para dejarme pensar o hablar. Escondí mi cara entre sus cabellos. No podía mirarla a los ojos.

―Lo haría de nuevo. No cambiaría nada de lo que hemos pasado.

Mi corazón tuvo un sobresalto. Me alejé un poco para verla.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Lo que dije. ¡No me arrepiento de nada!

Sus ojos me miraban con tanto amor que pensé que podría derretirme por su calidez.

―Ya te lo he dicho antes, Shaoran... puede que no haya sido oportuno o deseado, pero sin duda lo amamos... Y no puedo concebir vivir en un mundo en donde no estemos juntos y a tu lado.

―Sakura, yo...

―No dejes que la culpabilidad te abrume cuando no existe culpa, y si existiera, sería de los dos. Fuimos ambos quienes creamos a esta personita... ―se sonrojó― Y soy yo quien quiere estar a tu lado.

―Eso no cambia que sigan siendo mis responsabilidades y deberes en el Clan los que te obligan a venir conmigo.

―Todos tenemos responsabilidades, y no podemos evadirnos de ellas sin afectar a los demás. Tu Clan depende de ti... ellos no pueden venir a Japón, pero yo y nuestro bebé podemos seguirte a Hong Kong.

Me quedé mudo, analizando sus palabras. ¿Cuántas veces ya habíamos conversado sobre el tema, y ella seguía intentando convencerme de que esta decisión era la mejor para ella? Quizás era hora de que empezara a creerle. Tal vez la culpabilidad me estaba nublando.

―Sé que hay muchos caminos en la vida, y no me importan. Solo hay uno que cuenta para mí, y que me llevará a ser feliz. Porque yo _soy feliz_ contigo, Shaoran.

Sonreí, y nos miramos a los ojos.

Los míos ya no mostraban culpa.

* * *

N/A: Hey! Llegamos al final. Shaoran me pareció perfecto para la Culpabilidad porque siempre es tan maduro y consecuente con sus actos que siento que a veces se preocupa demasiado... pero como me encantan los finales felices, esta vez entró en razón ;) Espero que les haya gustado esta mini historia, ha sido un placer escribirla y la he pasado súper:) Gracias por leer, un besote!

Conteo de palabras: 490.


End file.
